ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akane
Powers ~~RHC~~ Akane's Power is similar to Katara and Leviathan. On land, she can manipulate water and transform it into Ice. And in the water, she can swim just as well as Aquaman (after a bit of training). She can also form a Ice Lance and attack with it. And she can breath underwater. ~~Devyn~~ Akane would get super strength, much like the super soba arc, maybe tied to her anger (Since she likes to think she is so nice most of the time), she is really easily a 'Hulk' Parody just waiting to happen. The Grudge! Grudge Smash! ~~ryoutenmasaki1~~ Instead of Hulk-Chan I’m picturing Ginji Amano for Akane. Only instead of electricity Akane would become Ki adapt like Chaka from Whateley Academy. Energizer 1/Wizard 2 (Ki) Toni has the Energizer ability to tap into the Earth’s geomagnetic field and use that power to augment her Ki as well as having the ability to manipulate her natural Ki to achieve various effects, including but not limited to the ability to leap great distances, run at speeds up to 50 mph for short distances (her ‘cruising speed’ is about 35 mph), have remarkable accuracy with thrown objects, and focus Ki into her hands for remarkably powerful punches and strikes (she can adjust these strikes so that she can do things like penetrate armor, strike intangible targets, knock people back further than normal, or execute rapid-fire attacks). With some preparation, she can emit a powerful ‘roar’ (a variation on the ‘Kiai’ ability practiced in the Far East) that can do physical damage at a range, and often has an overwhelming psychological effect. Toni can also affect the flow of Ki in others by touch, but doesn’t yet have the skill to achieve complex effects. Still, if she has the chance to analyze the flow of Ki in an opponent, she can temporarily paralyze a limb with a touch. The ease with which she achieves a remarkable range of effects with Ki manipulation puts her beyond the mere Energizer trait and into the Wizard classification. The ability to see the flow of Ki in others also means that she can usually learn, copy and adapt a complex Ki discipline from seeing it used just once. Exemplar 2 As a level 2 Exemplar, Toni is at the upper reaches of human physical and mental ability, and is able to use her Ki to energize her physique up to Level 3 for short periods. This gives her enhanced learning capability, both mentally and physically, as well as increased strength, speed and agility with comparatively little effort, though still not above what a baseline can achieve with sufficient training. Like many ‘Exemplars’, Chaka has a grab-bag of talents that are a result of her heightened integration of body and mind. She has an uncanny sense of the passage of time, her short-term memory is remarkable, she is very aware of encroaching danger, she can manage multiple targets at once, she can memorize things with ease, she can manage numbers in her head, and she can read at phenomenal speeds, she is ambidextrous and she has an innate sense of North. Her BIT also acts to transform her into her 'ideal form', which in Toni's case happened to be that of a lithe, attractive member of the opposite gender. These traits, associated with her Ki affinity, give her an incredible control of her body and the ability to learn in very short time complex physical disciplines that ordinarily take years to master. Faux Regenerator Through a combination of her Exemplar state and the careful manipulation of her own Ki, Chaka is able to speed up the regeneration of non-amputative wounds, healing from major bruising in a couple of days and broken bones within a few weeks. Other Toni has the ability to sense the flow of Ki in others and in the world around her, related to her Wiz ability and baseline martial arts training. By paying attention, Toni can make several guesses about a person, including their emotional state, their emotions in regards to others, and she can make an educated guess as to whether or not the person is lying. It would be a cross between a Quincy and the Satsui no Hado she will be able to absorb energy from the atmosphere but if she absorbs too much to fast or loses control of her emotions she becomes kitai Or just give her the electrical abilities ~~Devyn~~ Just had a thought, at first I thought Akane might 'wish' for the ability to cook, though this might also require reality bending powers, which could mean that when she uses her power, she can do any crazy thing she pours all of her ki and ...let's call it 'focus' into. So when she gets into that mode where she would normally start ignoring labels and misreading recipes, she would somehow manage to not only get it right, but improve upon it, but have no idea what she did, and remember it as her normal cooking like putting jalapenos to cookies, and if anyone tried to follow her doing it, they would be stumped. It could be, like Ranma's ki blast, based on her confidence. Category:Bang Baby ½